


The trickster king

by eclectica_posts



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Is that a really big statue or are you just pleased to see me?, Post Thor Dark World, Smut, loki is lonely, looking like your dad can dent your sex drive, pervy old odin?, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectica_posts/pseuds/eclectica_posts
Summary: Loki is enjoying being the ruler of Asgard in his father's image. But there is one itch he really needs scratching. Only problem is, can he keep his true identity a secret?Chapter 2 up, more to come?. Suggestions of direction welcome!Let there be smut





	1. The first night

It was a honour. That's what her family kept telling her, that it was an honour to be considered as a consort to the Allfather. It felt more like an expedient way to cancel out her brother's gambling debts using her body as currency.

Although her family was not longer often within the citadel, she'd heard rumours that since the death of his beloved wife and estranged son, Odin had become.. eccentric. He’d exiled his loyal servant Heimdall, become less obsessed with keeping the nine Realms in line and more concerned with honouring the memory of his adopted son Loki, who had given his life to save his brother.

Her mother had reassured her that all he probably wanted was a bit of company, someone to read to him during the long nights when age robbed him of sleep. Looking into his eyes as she stood before him in his chamber she knew his intentions were not so innocent. 

The room was warm, but Sigyn shivered, her eyes taking in the small rotund figure of her King sitting on his bed wrapped in a silken dressing gown, his lips smacking together in delight at the sight of her body barely obscured by her flimsy dress. Even that was to be denied her.

“Undress” 

Odin nodded encouragingly, his eyes wide with anticipation. Tears welled up as she resolutely stared ahead, eyes focused on the polished golden shields above the massive carved wooden bed. With fingers made clumsy with fear she undid the two gold buckles at her shoulders pinning the dress up. Stepping away from material pooled at her feet like spun gold, she stood naked. That too had been her mother’s idea to help ensure the King’s ardour - if he tastes had lain in that direction. 

His eyes grew wide.

“Come, my child, come lie down here beside me. You look cold”. He patted the bed and she reluctantly did as she was bade. He may have looked like a doddery old man, but he still held the power of life and death over her and her family. 

This was what duty to your family and your King meant in Asgard. His will had to be obeyed, no matter how distasteful she found it. That was the way she had been brought up of course -duty and honour were everything, personal happiness and choice could never be an option for a well-bred lady.

Sigyn lay on the fur covered bed beside him, still, silent and desperately willing her mind and soul to fly from the room to a happier memory, some place she could hold on to and feel safe. She concentrated on the paintings on the ceilings, tracing the lines of the battles and victorious princes with her eyes. She heard a clap of his hands and the room was thrust into complete darkness. Sigyn waited.

Loki could hear her breathing in the darkness; shallow, uneven. He could feel her fear of him. No, not him of course, of Odin, the Allfather.

This had been a well considered plan. He had thought of finding a whore to visit his chambers, but that would have definitely raised eyebrows. He could have shape shifted into another body and gone to find company outside the walls of the citadel, but what was the point of being king if you couldn’t get room service?

No, an old, lonely, widowed king seeking comfort and solace in the company of a young noble maiden - that was understandable. Less fun, probably, but easier. After all noble women, and their families of course, were loyal, discreet and fantastically scared of both offending the crown and their damned precious sensibilities. However, those same sensibilities didn’t seem to include selling a daughter off to be King’s whore.

Rather surprisingly, given his misspent youth, and indeed adulthood, he had never tried an illusion spell while in the throes of passion. For all his brother and father may have despised him, he’d never had any trouble finding willing partners in his Asgardian form.

Whether he could hold the form of his father while under similar circumstances - well, he had conducted a little experiment to see whether the illusion held, even during his most exposed and distracted moments. It did, but it confirmed what he’d long suspected - seeing the reflected image of your father naked, even if it was really you, could not be borne. It had also confirmed that while it may be to others people’s tastes, watching as you pleasured yourself in front of a mirror was not an experience he ever wanted repeated. Especially when it was your father’s reflection looking back at you.

This state of affairs wouldn’t be for ever. Somehow he would think of a way to rule as himself - a timely resurrection perhaps? But he couldn’t wait until that day, his need had grown too sharp to be ignored any longer.

The darkness was therefore for his benefit, there were too many reflective surfaces in the royal chambers, too many chances for accidently seeing an image that even time could not erase.

But, now with her body lying naked beside him he regretted not being able to see the woman he was about to claim as his. His felt himself harden, his body flooding with need denied for too long.

With a desire like his another might have demanded her on her knees and taken her hard, fast, without mercy or restraint. But it would have been awkward for her to have been seen running out of the chamber in tears clasping her torn dress - not the actions of a previously staid old man. Loki had also always prided himself on drawing pleasure out of another body past the point they had ever thought possible. Of driving them to the point they offered everything to him, where they begged for release without restraint. That was more fun, that was the power of delayed gratification. 

But first, a question must be asked, it was de rigueur, although he was confident he already knew the answer.

“My dear, is this your first time?” 

Of course the answer would be an embarrassed and virtuous yes. A noble maiden, pure and untouched.

He waited for her reply, but was this a hesitation? Interesting, very interesting.

“”Child, do not think of lying to your King” he said with a sterner tone, employing a little spell to ease her truth telling. A small pang reminded him of Frigga using the same on him as a boy when things had been broken or lost.

Her voice was almost a whisper.

“No” then a pause “No”

Well, that was very interesting, very interesting indeed. Of course, as the King of Asgard, he should have been hugely offended that he was being offered soiled goods. A man, a expectant husband, in his place would have dragged her out by her hair and had her and her family exiled for daring to shame them in such a way.

But in reality Loki had never had much interest in virginity as a virtue, but he was intrigued by someone else who hadn’t played by the rules. For a noble woman to have lost her maidenhead, obviously without her family's knowledge or consent indicated a woman who was either licentious, or rebellious. Either made Sigyn more intriguing that he had expected. And the revelation gave him another thing he had always valued - power over someone. Yes, there was definitely fun to be had here. 

Sigyn, in contrast, was furious with herself, and stricken with terror. The consequences for her and her family for her admission were serious, and could also be life threatening.

So why the hell had she told the truth? She’d meant to lie if asked and excuse away if the sheets were questioned.

It certainly hadn’t been an act of love, simply rebellion. The only way she had to rebel against the path her life was going to take, against her will. It sounded like such a childish thing, to lose your virginity to spite your mother, your entire family, but it was the only weapon she had. No one was supposed to know, it was supposed to be her secret revolt against a family who viewed her as a object to be exchanged for favours and fortune.

She’s chosen the blacksmith’s son, and she was aware that made her sound like a walking romantic cliche, but he had been young, as innocent as her and unable to believe his luck. He was so completely far beneath the notice of her kind of people that no one would ever believe him if he tried to break his vow of silence on the matter.

In truth, it had been uncomfortable, mechanical and deeply awkward when they had finished, but it was done now, and even terrified as she was now of the consequences, she didn’t regret it. The Allfather may call her a child, but she had proved she was more than that. So she waited in the dark to hear her fate. Instead she heard a throaty chuckle.

“Spread your legs”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets what he wants

Fenrir’s balls, it was dark. Loki wasn’t stupid, he’d thought that it would be dark of course, but not the all enveloping completely pitch black he had thrown them into. He couldn’t see a damned thing.

He could hear her breathing beside him, but her rather enticing body was completely lost to him. He sighed, and weighed his options. He could try and play with the lighting a bit, perhaps a strategic candle, enough to see a bit of her while he fucked her, but not enough that he didn’t end up seeing his father’s hairy bollocks while he did so. No - piddling around trying to get the lighting right would rather take the edge off the whole ‘King ravishing a noble maiden’ fantasy he had going on. He’d have to make do and plan better for the next time - and he was definitely planning on a next time.

A quick gesture of his hand rid him of the illusion of Odin, keeping the spell for too long often gave him a headache at the end of the day, but he kept the voice. 

He lay down on his side beside Sigyn, resting on one elbow, shuffling a little until he could feel her long hair on his cheek. She smelt of spice, a slight tang of fear, and an undercurrent of something else -some musky and warm. What he really wanted to do was pull her on top of him till she was impaled and watch as she rode him, as she lost all control. Damn it.

Well, if he couldn’t see the girl, he could at least let his fingers do some exploring. He’d heard that lack of sight made the other senses stronger. Completely unseen he grinned, this could be fun after all, thinking of a game he used to play as a child. It was called ‘have you ever?’.

“So, my child, let’s play a game” ugh, Loki grimaced, he’d have to stop calling her his ‘child’, that was too creepy for him- especially given what he had planned. Sigyn jumped a little, obviously startled he was so close. 

His fingers reached out and managed to contact her cheek, a good place to start. Continuing downwards he concentrated on feeling the warm softness of her skin, the delicate tremor of her heart beat on her neck. His hand slipped down till it found the mound of her breast, nipple firm to the touch. Now this was getting more interesting. A finger lazily circled her nipple, causing a intake of breath.

“I’m going to ask you some questions, and I want you to tell me the truth. Do you promise my .. . Sigyn?” 

“Yes, AllFather” no, Loki thought, that wouldn’t do either.

“My Lord is fine. So, question number one, If I’m not to be your first, how many men have you had?”

He could feel her body tense, but he knew she wouldn’t lie. From the way she was reacting to his touch she wasn’t experienced, her trembling seemed natural, not put on for his benefit.   
“One, my Lord”

“And did he touch you here like this?” Loki alternating between gently rolled the nipple in between his fingers and softly caressing the smooth skin of her breast.

Her breathe caught a little as she answered.

“No my Lord”

“And what about here, did he touch you like this?” his hand left her breast and slowly stroked down the smooth plain of her stomach towards the cleft between her thighs. He felt his fingertips enter the springiness of her hair and along the line of her slit. He paused, and then dipped into her warmth, and gorgeous wetness, a whimper marking the intrusion. Stopping at nub of her clit he leant in closer to her ear

“And here, did he touch you here?” his finger tips danced on the hood of her clit, a small moan escaping her lips. 

“No, my Lord, he just, I mean we, just, …” 

“He just put his cock in here like this did he?” Loki slide a finger inside of her, her hips bucking up to meet his hand. She was silky smooth, her juices sliding over his fingers as he penetrated her slowly again and again. His own body responded, his cock now rock hard against her thigh. 

He could feel the furs being pulled by her hands clasping at them, as her breathing matched the pace of his fingers rhythmically fucking her.

“And did it feel like this?” He added another finger inside her, making her moan more, her muscles clenching around his digits.

“No, “ he heard her whimper and knew she was close. He knew what he wanted, what he always wanted, but how to get it? He smirked, it was a wild punt, but you never knew…and to be frank, he was just very very curious

“They say that my sons knew how to give great pleasure to a woman. Have you ever thought of them in this way, them being inside you, giving you pleasure?” Oh Gods, he really hoped his father had never asked such perverse questions like this. Sigyn didn’t say anything, but he thought he could feel her nod as she continued to writhe under his touch.

“ I’m curious, who would you prefer, Thor or Loki, my poor departed son”

 

Sigyn found herself suddenly distracted from the tidal wave of pleasure and sensation threatening to overwhelm her. She tried to catch her breath, what the hell? What sort of question was that, from a father, especially now? 

The answer was easy though, although given the circumstances, deeply inappropriate for too many reasons to count. Everytime she’d been at court Sigyn had hoped to catch sight of this Prince, her chest tightening with a twinge of desire. But to admit it now?

His fingers had stopped their movements and she had to resist begging for him to continue but she was so desperate for release. She could feel the warmth and surprising hardness of his body and manhood along her side, which only increased her desire. Odin obviously wanted an answer though and wouldn’t continue without one. SIgyn was too far gone to be anything but honest. If it was the wrong one, then let her be punished later, just so long as he gave her the pleasure she craved.

“It seems wrong to speak so, given his passing..oh” She could feel him move from beside her, down the bed, his hands spreading her thighs wider.

“Oh Lord” she whimpered as she realised his fingers had been replaced with his tongue and lips, and then his fingers came back to join them. His rough stubble felt delicious against her thighs as he licked and circled her clit with his tongue while his fingers kept delving into her wetness. Moaning she push her hips up greedily to meet his mouth.

“Loki, it would have been Loki” she screamed as the wave broke over her shaking body, her juices soaking the unseen face between her legs. 

She didn’t see the smile in the dark.


End file.
